Agent Johnson
Agent "Little" Johnson was an FBI agent assigned to take charge of the Nakatomi Plaza takeover along with Special Agent Johnson. Die Hard When Agent Johnson arrives with Special Agent Johnson in the Nakatomi Plaza, he tells LAPD Deputy Chief Dwayne T. Robinson they have no relation despite sharing the last name as Special Agent Johnson says they are now in charge. After Robinson gives the update of the situation regarding the number of hostages and terrorists, Agent Johnson thanks him and that they will take it from there. He also says that when they commandeer his men, they will "try" and let him know. Police Sergeant Al Powell tells him and Special Agent Johnson about John McClane, since he is the reason they know about the situation and that they facing seven terrorists instead of 12. Agent Johnson ask who McClane is and Robinson replied that he might be a cop, but not with the LAPD. He and Special Agent Johnson argue with Walt and the power company to shut down the building's power. The supervisor of the power company tells the FBI it has to be done from downtown which will take out the whole city grid. Robinson objects about shutting down the grid since it's Christmas Eve, but Agent Johnson says they have to do it. Afterwards, Nakatomi Plaza was shut down. When Powell sarcastically asked the FBI agents what should they do, Agent Johnson says that they will let them sweat for awhile and give them the helicopters as Special Agent Johnson speaks on the cell phone to have the air support ready. Afterwards, terrorist leader Hans Gruber checks in the radio, asking for the FBI. Agent Johnson was present as Special Agent Johnson takes the radio and lies to Gruber that his comrade-in-arms will be returned and that the helicopters are on the way. After Gruber tells him that they'll be ready, Agent Johnson heads for the helicopters with Special Agent Johnson. Afterwards, he rides on one of the military helicopters to the roof of the building. As they were flying to the roof, Agent Johnson asked 'Special' the odds of the causalities. Special Agent Johnson states if they take out the terrorists, they lose about 20-25 percent of the hostages. Agent Johnson replies to him that he can live with that and tells the pilots to get the choppers on the deck since the terrorists are expecting transports and not gunships. When they arrived on the sight of the building, Special Agent Johnson yelled out in excitement that it is like the Fall of Saigon in the Vietnam War, which Agent Johnson smiled and replies he was in junior high school. When they arrived in the roof, they see McClane shooting in the air to scare the hostages away and mistake him for a terrorist. They begin shooting at him as McClane jumps away from the gunfire. Special Agent Johnson orders the pilot to swing around, saying that he'll take him out. When the helicopter arrives, he watches as Special Agent Johnson prepares to fire at McClane, but afterwards, he and everyone else in the helicopter are killed by the explosion, detonated by Hans Gruber. Gallery Johnson_&_Johnson.jpg|Special Agent Johnson and Agent Johnson lookup the situation. Other_agent_johnson.JPG|Agent Johnson with "Special" on the helicopter Agent_Johnson_Steyr_SSG_69.jpg Trivia *He and Special Agent Johnson, along with newscaster Harvey Johnson, are named after actor Reginald VelJohnson, who portrayed Al Powell. *Actor Grand L. Bush, who plays Agent Johnson, guest starred on an episode of Walker, Texas Ranger entiled Brothers in Arms alongside Die Hard actor Clarence Gilyard, Jr., who plays Theo. In the episode, he plays Simon Trivette, the younger brother of Texas Ranger Jimmy Trivette, also played by Gilyard, who gets caught up in a weapons smuggling ring. Trivette, along with his partner, fellow Texas Ranger Cordell Walker (played by Chuck Norris), must team up to save Simon and stop the smugglers. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:FBI Category:1988 deaths Category:Males Category:Killed by villain Category:African-Americans